Empire of Oceana
]] The '''Empire of Oceana (EO)' was a short lived de facto unrecognized independent state first based in Oceana, then on the City Archipelago in exile. Its capital was Oslobodenia 'Oshenna, on the Isle of London. History Civil War The Empire of Oceana had initially been the rebel authority running Oceana and Sylvania since the 26th October 2011. It claimed the entirety of the two states. By the 30th, its sphere of authority had been reduced solely to the state of Oceana and some parts near the northern border of the state with Sylvania. Two days later, during the Battle of Hurbanova, Oslobodenian forces led by Il Duce Octavian fled to the City Archipelago and established their empire on the Isle of Frisco and the Isle of London. He installed a no-fly zone and armed his lands with short-range ballistic missiles, making it impossible for enemies to intrude the archipelago. The Empire of Oceana functioned as a de facto independent state from 1st November to the 5th of November, when Oslobodenia 'Oshenna was captured by UNLOR forces. Geography The City Archipelago is the smallest archipelago of the Lovia Archipelago and is situated in the extreme western point of Lovia. There are only two small islands: the Isle of London and the Isle of Frisco, both named after important English language cities. In the past, the City Archipelago had a third island, namely Isle of Bratislava, which sank after the 1903 earthquake and heavy floodings. The highest point of the two islands is That Rugge on the Isle of Frisco. It is 43 meters high. Demography The Empire of Oceana had a population of approximately 300 people. All of them considered themselves to be of "Oceana nationality". Still there were a couple of ethnic differences between the inhabitants. Most of them were of Slavic ancestry, originating from Hurbanova, while there were a few (a minority of circa 15%) that had Latin roots. The vast majority was Roman Catholic. Published by Il Duce Octavian: "While many would believe that the Empire of Oceana would be male dominated because it was mainly inhabited by Oslobodenia rebels, this was not true. In fact, most of the Oslobodenia rebels were female. This was due to the high emancipation of females in Hurbanovan society. Generally speaking, they were better educated and believed more in the principle of self-determination. More than 60% was female in the Empire of Oceana." The average age was being estimated between 30 and 40 years. Il Duce Octavian said to be calling for a national census after elections were being held. By the way, this was not because there "would be no security" for Oceana future. Il Duce actually was rather an optimist. However he still believed that many nationalist Oceana would flee from the battleground in Hurbanova. He expected the population to double at least. Politics The Empire of Oceana was an authoritarian state. The political power was centered in the Giardino Del Duce. The chief of state was Emperor Il Duce Octavian who represented the Empire of Oceana in foreign countries. He also controled the work of the executive branch, which is the government, led by a Prime Minister. By the time the senior officials were captured, there was an interim government, Government Ský I, that was appointed by the Emperor. This government was going to take care of the improvements in Oslobodenia 'Oshenna until elections are being held or until General Ilava accepts to become the new Prime Minister through elections, although the plans were destroyed as the Empire of Oceana surrendered to UNLOR. Another former important figure in the political life and formerly in influencing public opinion was the Roman Catholic Priest of the Saint Octavian Church, Priest Londinesky I. File:Il Duce.jpg|Il Duce Octavian File:OWTB.jpg|General Ilava File:Klauss Sky.jpg|Interim Prime Minister Ský File:Londinesky.jpg|Priest Londinesky I Media There was press freedom as long as the revolutionary spirit of Oceana nationalism and supremacy were not being suppressed. There was one newspaper, the 'Oshenna Novine. Il Duce was also willing to found a national television post, but he never got to founding it. Transport On the Isle of London, there was a small improvised airstrip on a grass field nearby the capital. In the capital itself, people were building a small harbour that would connect the Empire of Oceana with other parts of the world but it was not finished before the UNLOR captured the settlement. See also * City Archipelago Category:Empire of Oceana